Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to drilling operations.
Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
There is a growing demand for better and more reliable three dimensional (3D) and four dimensional (4D) reservoir images and property analysis. This may be largely due to increasing complexity, operational cost and risk associated with oil and natural gas reservoirs exploration and production. As with medical applications, images with reduced uncertainties and higher quality may be created during drilling.